


At Your Beck and Call

by whimsicalmuffinman



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, blackmail kink, man idk what else to tag there's just a lot of odd kinks I haven't really seen in fics for these two, mentioned pet play, or at least as close to dubcon as I'd ever get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuffinman/pseuds/whimsicalmuffinman
Summary: As if on cue, though, Yugi’s own phone hummed to life, a picture of the Kaiba corporation logo flashing across the screen.“Oh, shoot, I’d better take that, it’s probably something important if he’s calling me off the clock. Give me a minute, Joey.” Yugi tipped his head down apologetically, answering the phone and lifting it to his ear as he stood to step outside. Joey hummed, drumming his fingers on the table in a gentle rhythm as he dug into his pocket with one hand and tugging the phone free from his pocket, unlocking it to see the messages that had been bombarding him.What he saw made him nearly drop his phone, trying to hunch it over further into his jacket before one of the other patrons of the café noticed the lewd image on the screen.





	At Your Beck and Call

                Joey had been feeling rather happy all morning, being given one of the ever more rare opportunities to spend some time with Yugi, who’d been hard at work at his game, perfecting it when he wasn’t busy helping Kaiba and Mokuba with the affairs of their company. Joey always jumped at the chance when it arose, even if it was just something short like today—grabbing a coffee after work together and chatting about life. About how Joey was making a living bouncing between the Duel monsters tournament circuit and whatever seasonal jobs that he could find in the off season, about how Yugi was having some problem or another with the mechanics of his game, about how Anzu and Tristan were doing, off at school in different parts of the world trying to carve out their own paths.

                He missed them, in all honesty. He missed spending the time together that they used to have, but when they met up again, it was almost as if nothing had changed. Almost. There was that one unspoken thing—that they were down a member, that they were missing a part of the little family that they’d chosen, but no one quite had the courage to bring it up—when it did come up it always left the room silent, as if waiting for someone else to break the silence, to talk about missing him.

                But no one ever did. Joey didn’t know that they ever would. But if they were ok to live with it like that for the time being, he was content with that—they could talk when they were ready if they ever were ready.

                It really hadn’t been long, just a few years since they’d graduated high school, but so much had changed. It wasn’t just within their friend group, either. As if to punctuate that fact, there was a heavy buzz against Joey’s hip, where he kept his phone tucked away. (It had been one of his first big purchases that he’d made himself, and he was quite proud of it.) He didn’t pull it out immediately, Yugi was deeply engrossed in the finer details of his game and his plans for it, and it would have been rude to interrupt him.

                It persisted though, an incessant hum against his hip bone while he tried to focus on what Yugi was saying, buzzing off twice more.

                “… Ah, Joey, I think you should answer it.” Yugi halted his story, rubbing a sheepish hand along the back of his neck and shooting his friend a smile.

                “It can wait, finish what you were saying.”

                As if on cue, though, Yugi’s own phone hummed to life, a picture of the Kaiba corporation logo flashing across the screen.

                “Oh, shoot, I’d better take that, it’s probably something important if he’s calling me off the clock. Give me a minute, Joey.” Yugi tipped his head down apologetically, answering the phone and lifting it to his ear as he stood to step outside. Joey hummed, drumming his fingers on the table in a gentle rhythm as he dug into his pocket with one hand and tugging the phone free from his pocket, unlocking it to see the messages that had been bombarding him.

                What he saw made him nearly drop his phone, trying to hunch it over further into his jacket before one of the other patrons of the café noticed the lewd image on the screen.

                It was of himself, neck arched backwards and sweat beading along his Adams apple and hair mussed, mouth agape in some silent noise of reverence. He had a silky blindfold tied around his eyes, hands bound behind his back and feat tucked under spread thighs, and—perhaps the worst part—a set of cutesy dog ears on his head which matched the soft fur tail plug, the metal of the base of the tail just visible between his spread legs. There was a mess on his stomach.

                Fuck, how the hell had that picture come back to haunt him?

                His heart raced as he scrolled past it to the two other messages below it:

“Sure looks like you’re enjoying yourself, Wheeler.”

“If you don’t want your friends to wind up seeing it, though, you’d better meet me in the usual spot within the next 20 minutes.”

                They had come in just a minute ago, but if he wanted to make it in that time window, he’d have to leave now. Joey could feel the heat creeping up his neck as he tried to calm the pounding of his heart, trying to think up some way to tell Yugi that he was going to have to duck out early—he doubted he’d ever be able to look Yugi in the eyes if he saw him in the fucked out state he was in in the picture.

                “Are you alright Joey? You look upset.” Yugi’s voice drew him out of his head, and he stood, shaking his head.

                “Hey, sorry Yugi, I’ve just had something pretty important come up and I’ve got to head out now.” His voice was a bit less stable than he would have liked. Yugi seemed to catch his hesitation.

                “Is everything ok?”

                “Yeah, yeah, sorry, it’s one of my side jobs—they had a bit of trouble with… with the… Listen, I’m sorry Yugi, I’ve just gotta go figure some stuff out for work, and I really hate to bail on you like this, but it sounds important.”

                “Oh… Alright, I understand, I’m sorry Joey. We’ll have to reschedule then, I’ll have to see if I can get a little time off next week.” Yugi’s features softened, as if he was a little disappointed to hear that.

                “It’s alright, Yugi. I know how Kaiba can be.” Joey placed a firm hand on his friend’s shoulder, gently squeezing and giving him a smile, trying not to let his hurry show on his face. Yugi’s eyebrow quirked upwards for a brief moment, frown swapping to a quick, knowing smirk.

                “Oh, before I forget, while I was on the phone with him, Kaiba asked me to let you know he’d like to hear back from you.”

                “Ok, I’ll be sure to shoot him a text on my way to work.”

                “Alright Joey. I’ll definitely see you next week, ok?”

                “See you then, Yuge.”

\----

                Joey breathed out through his nose, rubbing his hands together, it was getting to be bitingly cold out at this time of the year, and Joey hadn’t really planned to be making this trip tonight. He dug into his pocket, and tugging out the keycard from its place in his wallet, swiping it at the door and waiting to hear the click of the lock opening.

                He stepped inside, the front lobby was already closed for the day because it was already creeping late into the evening by this point, and the lights were off, giving him only the last filtering of light through the windows to guide himself by. He made his way to the elevator in the center of the building, scanning the card and unlocking the access to himself with a beep as the doors slid open. He stepped inside and pressed the button for the penthouse, leaning against the back wall of the elevator. The closer he got to the top floor, the tighter the knot of nerves inside his stomach grew. He stared at his shoes.

                _Ding…. Ding…. Duh-ding-ding!_

                The doors opened with a soft whine, and Joey stepped onto the pristine laminate floors, his eyes drifting slowly upward from his feet toward the man perched in the chair at the desk across from him—the lights in this room were also off, casting an inky black shadow across his face and setting the thick frame of his shoulders ablaze with shades of orange from the sunset.

                “It took you long enough, Wheeler.” Joey’s lips twitched downward at the familiar, condescending tone of Seto Kaiba. He didn’t have to see his face clearly to know that he was smirking, knowing that he had power over the situation.

                “What did you call me here for, Kaiba?” Joey’s voice, again, wasn’t as solid as he had hoped—all unsureness and none of the aggression he’d been aiming for. There was an ever so slight hum that Joey barely recognized as laughter, and watched as Kaiba stood, stepping around his desk and crossing the room with easy, wide strides. Joey had expected him to keep it at arm’s length, but with Kaiba encroaching on his space, and him stepping back to accommodate, he was backed against the wall in no time. Kaiba swept in, pressing close and forcing him all the way back against the wall and, incidentally, switching the light switch on as it caught in Joey’s clothes.

                Joey and Kaiba stared at each other for a single, heated moment, waiting for the other to make a move. Kaiba moved first, however, gripping a rough handful of Joey’s hair, jerking his head backwards to show the expanse of his neck before leaning in and latching on roughly with his teeth. Joey tensed immediately, hands raising and pressing against both of Kaiba’s shoulder’s bracing to push him away, though Kaiba beat him to it.

                He pulled back a mere few inches, still very much in Joey’s space, and tightening his grip on his hair even further, earning a pained cry. Joey hadn’t realized that he had been wincing until he opened his eyes and realized the Kaiba was staring him down expectantly.

                “Fuck, Kaiba, what do you want this time?”

                “You are awfully mouthy for someone who doesn’t want that picture getting out. I suggest you shut up.” Kaiba’s tone was threatening and cocky, it reminded Joey far too much of their prior duels for his tastes. “What you’re going to do, Wheeler, is when I go back to my chair, you’re going to give me a little show, alright?”

                Another, louder, displeased grunt was the only response that Kaiba got, and his smirk widened.

                “What’s the matter Wheeler? Afraid to show a little skin? You didn’t seem that shy about it when you let someone take your picture with a tail in your asshole.” Kaiba didn’t wait for further response, unwinding his fingers from the sensitive blonde hairs at the back of Joey’s neck, and instead leaning in to bite into the soft flesh of his neck again. It was definitely hard enough to bruise, and Joey was pretty sure that it was visible too.

                Finally, after a few excruciating seconds, Kaiba drew away again and turned on his heels, leaving Joey standing on unsteady legs, pressed against the wall. He sort of hated himself for the dizzying feeling of arousal that was already creeping into him.

                “I’m waiting, Wheeler.”

                Joey wobbled to his feet, but was a little lost from there. Kaiba had never told him to strip like that before, and he really didn’t know where to start. He shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders with little flair, letting it drop without ceremony. Kaiba, who was watching from the seat at his desk, shook his head and made a noise of disapproval. Joey scoffed, shooting a dangerous glare in Kaiba’s direction, but biting his tongue to keep himself from saying something in retaliation that would egg the young CEO into drastic measures.

                “How would you like me to do it, Kaiba?” Joey asked through grit teeth, tipping his head down so that he didn’t have to look the other in the eyes. He could tell that there was a splotchy blush on his face, though whether it was from arousal or shame, he couldn’t be sure.

                He heard the low rumbling of Kaiba’s laugh, and he waited until Joey looked back up at him before he continued.

                “You didn’t seem to have any problems giving a show to the camera, but I’ll give you a hint. Put your hips into it, they’re the most appealing part of you, after all.” If not for the tone of his voice, Joey might have been tempted to consider that a complement. Kaiba leaned forward onto his elbow, propping his chin up, a lopsided smirk gracing his face and beckoning with his other hand.

                Joey drew in a heavy breath, collecting himself and steadying himself on his feet before he took a step forward. He tried to figure out what would be appealing, calling upon the stolen glances at porn magazines and videos from high school, trying to figure out what had made those models look so good. His fingers twitched at his sides, hesitating before gently stepping on the heel of his own shoe, stepping out of them one after the other. He was sure that he wasn’t going to figure out any sexy way of getting out of them, so it was best to get them out of the way.

                He let out a shaky breath, taking a few steps closer to the desk, eyes darting anywhere they could to not meet with Kaiba’s heavy gaze. Joey could swear that he could feel the other’s eyes raking over him hungrily. His fingers were back to fidgeting with the edges of his shirt, as much as Kaiba liked to point it out, posing for a picture in the height of the moment versus trying to strip for someone blackmailing you were two entirely different beasts. His body was reacting for sure, though, and the pressure of his cock against the teeth of his zipper was simultaneously too tight and feeding the ever growing bubble of shame that was sitting heavily in his gut. Worse yet, that only seemed to be spurring his erection on. It seemed to hit him in a wave, all at once with that realization, and suddenly his head was spinning and his skin was prickling. He let his eyes slide closed, inching a little closer as he tried to focus entirely on his own feelings, tracing the tips of his fingers up across the fabric of his shirt, up to the forming bruise on his jugular. He let his head tip backwards, his other hand following suit but catching on the hem of his shirt and dragging it upwards over his abdomen.

                “Wheeler.” Kaiba’s voice was commanding, and snapped Joey out of his moment of reverie. “Eyes on me.”

                Joey opened his eyes slowly, taking a few moments to focus on the figure a few feet in front of him. He’d come to recognize a few of Kaiba’s tells, in the years he’d known him, and the hunched way he was sitting and the soft rustle of the fabric of his shirt as an anxious leg bounced told Joey all he needed to know. The realization that he was the reason for the faltering of Kaiba’s usual steely composure was a power trip, and sent a spreading heat throughout his body.

                Joey grabbed the edge of his shirt, lifting it up over his head fluidly, trying to lick the dryness away from his lips. He almost missed the low noise that Kaiba made in his throat as he raked his gaze over the newly exposed flesh. He felt a little foolish, he knew that he wasn’t in control here, he wasn’t the one holding naked photos over Kaiba’s head, but god damn if it didn’t feel that way with the way Kaiba’s eyes were trained on him.

                If he was going to be goaded into this under threat of exposure, the least that he could do was twist the situation so that he could enjoy himself.

                And it was with that in mind that Joey took the initiative, closing the gap between the two of them in a few, wide strides. He stepped in-between Kaiba and the oak desk, leaning forward and pressing the palms of his hands into Kaiba’s shoulder’s, rolling him backwards far enough to give himself some room. Kaiba’s eyes were trained on Joey’s lips, like he wanted to kiss him, but he didn’t make any move to. Instead, he shifted, leaning back in his chair, hands resting on the arms of the chair.

                “Don’t you have something to be doing?” Kaiba reminded him, tipping his chin and putting on that cocky smile again. Joey couldn’t decide if he wanted to punch the smirk off his face or if he’d rather kiss him until they were both breathless. He opted for neither, straightening his back and tossing an embittered look at Kaiba before rolling his hips in a little figure eight pattern, feeling unnatural trying to replicate the movement, but it was worth it for the way that it drug Kaiba’s gaze southward. Joey, feeling rather daring, flattened his palms against his stomach, slipping under the waistband of his jeans and easing them down a few inches. They were hanging on the thickest part of his hips, threateningly close to dropping off his hips.

                That spurred Kaiba into action, and he gripped Joey roughly by the hips, drawing him in closer. Kaiba nipped at the skin of the vee of Joey’s hips, sucking the flesh between his teeth and biting it roughly. The startled groan that slipped out of Joey in response surprised the both of them. Joey let his head tip back, lifting his hand as if to thread his fingers through Kaiba’s hair, but he stopped himself, doubting that Kaiba would want such a casual touch.

                Joey looked down, finding himself meeting Kaiba’s gaze, staring up at him. Joey’s body twitched at the sight, feeling his cock shift in his pants as the CEO bit down again, tracing his tongue up along the marks he’d left. Kaiba drew back from him, still staring up into Joey’s eyes. Letting out a lewd hum, Joey rolled his hips against Kaiba’s hands methodically, using the other’s hands to work his jeans the rest of the way down his hips until they fell slack, only held in place by Kaiba’s grip.

                “Aren’t you supposed to be the one doing the work?” it came out as a humored huff as he pressed a close mouthed kiss to the blonde fuzz on his stomach that trailed down into his boxers.

                “Then hands off.” Joey retorted, though there was no bite to it. Kaiba complied, leaning back in his chair and ghosting a touch across Joey’s sides as he released his hold on the pants and returning his hands to the arms of the chair.

                Joey shook his foot loose of one of the pants legs and lifting himself up onto Kaiba’s lap, bracing his knee into the gap between the seat and the arm of the chair. He tossed his pants off to the side with a kick of his leg, lifting it into the chair as well and effectively pinning Kaiba to the seat. He noted that Kaiba’s fingers were twitching, like he was itching to touch Joey’s body, and he further noticed, settling into his lap, the way he was straining against the fabric of his pants. Kaiba’s grip tightened on the arms of his chair, and he made a deep noise in his throat as Joey lowered himself down, pressing against him fully. Joey sighed through his nose, bracing himself against the back of the chair and tipping his own head back, finding a rhythm of rocking his hips back and forth against Kaiba’s.

                Joey groaned lowly, tipping his head forward and resting it against the top of Kaiba’s shoulder and now rutting against Kaiba’s hips in earnest, too excited to slow himself down. Kaiba’s control slipped enough loose a broken moan, his hips twitching up into the pressure.

                It made something snap in Joey, he wanted to draw more of those desperate noises out of Kaiba, to make his composure crumble and relish in the ragged way he sucked in breath and tried to bite back his moans to save face.

                “Mmm, fuck, I’d like to see you fucked senseless and begging to cum for once, I bet you’d make some beautiful noises.” The words weren’t something he was even saying intentionally, just heated murmurs into Kaiba’s ear as he mindlessly rocked himself closer to his own orgasm against the other. “You’re lucky you have something to hold over my head, or I’d grind on your cock until you came and let you sit in your mess while I fuck your throat.”

                Kaiba’s cock twitched, doing nothing to veil his interests in the suggestion in spite of himself. Kaiba’s hands darted from the arms of the chair to grip hard on Joey’s ass, and he rocked his hips in time with Joey, kneading his ass checks.

                “Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like that?” One of Kaiba’s hands wound its way into the hair at the back of Joey’s skull again, not shy about yanking on his hair hard enough that Joey gasped in pain. It sent a thrill of arousal down his spine, and he flushed. He could feel the cooling spot of precum that had soaked through his boxers rubbing against the tip of his cock where it was pressed against Kaiba. “If anyone is getting their throat fucked open tonight, it’s you. You don’t get to control this, Wheeler, I do. And for tonight, if I want to own you, I do. Do you understand?”

                Joey swore, attempting to twist his head away from the tension on his hair, but earning another hard yank.

                “Do. You. Understand?” Kaiba punctuated the words with the movement of his hips.

                “Fuck, fuck, yes.” A third, hard yank, and Joey had to force himself to lift away from Kaiba’s rough grinding to curb away his orgasm. “I understand. Yes, I understand, fuck, haaaaah.”

                “What’s the matter? Going to cum from humping my leg? Just like the dog I always knew you were, Wheeler.” Joey’s body convulsed at the words, breath coming in heavy pants as he fought as hard as he could against the urge to release. It didn’t stop the steady drip of precum that was oozing out of him, starting to pool on Kaiba’s slacks now as well. “You’re making a fucking mess, too.”

                “I’ve got to come.” Joey hissed through grit teeth, his eyes unable to focus as his hips twitched, seeking out the friction to push him the rest of the way over the edge.

                “Then beg for it.”

                Joey writhed again, trying to get free of Kaiba’s hold, but, apparently amused, Kaiba had stilled his hips, leaving him hanging and unable to seek out the friction he desired. Joey whined, torn between his dignity and teetering on the cusp of release.

                “Ffff-fuck me! F-fuck me, Christ please!” Joey’s voice was broken and airy. His breath was heaving, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Please… please.” He repeated it like a breathy mantra, his head was spinning.

                Kaiba caught him by the back of his legs, lifting him with him as he stood, dumping Joey backwards onto his desk with a heavy thump as his back hit the wood. Joey’s cock bobbed as Kaiba yanked the elastic of his underwear down just far enough to grasp at his cock. It didn’t take more than a few, twisting strokes for Joey to unravel, arching hard up off the wood as his own cum spilled into his bellybutton. His moan came out as more of a bark, and he strung together the most colorful words in his vocabulary as he twitched through the almost overwhelming orgasm.

                And Kaiba didn’t stop, easing the entirety of Joey’s release out with slow, deliberate strokes until he was quivering from overstimulation and then past that point, watching him squirm. It thrummed through Joey’s veins, entirely too much. His eyes were starting to sting with the beginnings of tears.

                “Ahhhn, no no no…” Joey tried to move away from the persistent hand wrapped around him, fingers digging into the wood of the desk.

                “Color?” Kaiba’s tone was harsh again, but it wasn’t enough to get Joey’s attention, still twitching and squirming-- so much so that he didn’t notice the slight hesitance in Kaiba’s movement. Joey gave another pained groan. “Hey, hey Joey… Joey, look at me.”

                Kaiba moved his hands away from their grip on Joey’s hips, gently cupping his cheek with his clean hand and trying to get his attention. Joey blinked his eyes open, despite the welling of tears in the corners, focusing slowly on Kaiba in front of him, confused at the sudden switch in demeanor for a moment.

                “What?”

                “Color, Joey.” Kaiba’s tone was warmer, gentler.

                “Green.” Joey’s voice was heaving as he shifted himself slowly up onto his arms. He panted, but smiled fondly at Kaiba, leaning forward even further to press his forehead against Kaiba’s.

                “Do you want to stop or--”

                “No, god, please keep going. It’s intense, I like it…” Joey laughed, earning a fond smile in return. He tugged Kaiba by his lapels down into a kiss, easing Kaiba’s mouth open and making his feelings clear with his tongue since he wasn’t capable of putting it into words at the moment.

                Kaiba hummed, pressing against Joey’s sternum and pushing him back down against the surface of the desk, a little more gently this time. Kaiba smeared his already cum-slicked fingers through the mess on Joey’s stomach, raising his fingers to Joey’s mouth, tracing a line across his bottom lip.

                “Then clean up your mess while I get the lube, Wheeler.” Kaiba demanded, tugging open one of the drawers to his desk, searching blindly with his free hand while he watched Joey suck his fingers into his mouth lapping dutifully at the sticky release on his hand.

                Kaiba finally found what he was looking for, and used his teeth to flip open the cap to the half emptied bottle of lubricant, focused on the way that Joey curved his tongue between the digits lewdly. Kaiba wasted no time in dumping a glop of the lube onto his free fingers, smearing it across the surface of his fingers with his thumb before positioning his fingers and Joey’s asshole. Joey jumped, shooting Kaiba a glare.

                “’s col’.” Joey protested around the fingers in his mouth, saliva making a mess as he spoke. Kaiba clicked his tongue in distaste, tugging his fingers away from Joey’s mouth with a string of saliva attaching them. Kaiba wiped the dampness away on Joey’s boxers as he tugged them the rest of the way off.

                “Oh shut up and spread your legs.” Joey complied, lifting his legs up and apart as far as he could. Kaiba warmed the lube between his fingers, glancing up at Joey. “Be ready, this time, don’t tense up or you’ll feel it in the morning.”

                Kaiba watched until Joey’s body was slack and relaxed, and then pressed the slightly warmed lube against his entrance, giving it a moment until it relaxed enough to take one digit in easily. It was a rehearsed motion, and Joey sighed, his body was pliable. Kaiba quirked his finger, searching for the sensitive bundle of flesh within him while he worked him open.

                “You don’t have to go so slow.” Joey mumbled, tipping his head up and watching Kaiba’s movements. Kaiba hummed, easing his finger back out a little to slide the second one in, earning a pleased groan from Joey who visibly relaxed into the touch. “And can you…?”

                “Back in character?”

                “Yeah.” Joey smiled warmly. Kaiba huffed out a laugh, leaning in and nuzzling the side of his nose against Joey’s and pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. Kaiba stood up a little straighter, schooling his face into a stony expression.

                Kaiba rather roughly pressed his long fingers into Joey, focusing his attention on Joey’s prostate, and watching the way that his body twitched at the stimulation. Joey’s eyes slid closed, and his hips lifted as he arched his back into the touch and let out a beautiful noise. With the way that Joey was squirming, it was easy to tell that he was still on the verge of it being too sensitive to handle.

                “You’re shaking like a leaf.” Kaiba smirked, watching the renewed way that tears welled at the corners of Joey’s eyes. If he sat down and thought about it, Kaiba probably shouldn’t draw that much enjoyment from watching his boyfriend cry, but god if it didn’t do things to him to hear him beg. As if to punctuate that point, he reached forward and traced his fingers along Joey’s aching cock again and using a loose grip to tease at the head again. Joey jumped like he’d been shocked, and his hands darted down, gripping Kaiba’s wrist to try and keep him from touching where he was most sensitive.

                “Oh, fuck. Kaiba.” Joey’s words came out as a desperate whimper, and he let out a choked noise as Kaiba gave him another deliberate stroke. “Fuck, no it’s too much.”

                “What’re you going to do to stop me, Wheeler? You going to beg?” Kaiba hummed, letting out a laugh at the pathetic noise that Joey made. “You going to beg me to stop?”

                Joey whined, attempting again to squirm out of his grasp, forcing his eyes open and looking up at Kaiba through wet eyelashes. Kaiba had to stomp down the fluttering feeling that look gave him, taking the emotion and redirecting it as intense attention on Joey’s prostate. Kaiba watched with rapt attention, relishing in the way that Joey’s spine arched and his Adams apple bobbed as he moaned. Kaiba leaned forward and kissed a line along his neck, pausing to bite the soft flesh at the junction of his jaw.

                “Kaiba…” Joey’s voice was breathy and thick with desperation, enough to send a pleasing shiver along Kaiba’s spine. Joey took a moment to force himself to move to spread apart his legs wider. “Fuck me… please?” Kaiba huffed out another laugh against his pulse point.

                “You’re a pathetic size queen, you know? I’m enjoying having you squirming under me.” Kaiba tugged his fingers most of the way out and easing in a third and slowly stroking them in and out of the tight hole, giving another few languid strokes of Joey’s cock.

                “Fuck! Kaiba!” Kaiba pulled back from Joey’s neck long enough to watch his eyes slide closed again and more tears bubbling up in the corners of his eyes and trailing down his cheeks as he shook and tried to wrench himself free of Kaiba’s grip. Joey dug his fingernails into Kaiba’s arm

                “You were so happy to talk earlier, so you’re going to get shy on me now? Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Kaiba encouraged him in a low, breathy voice in Joey’s ear.

                “Please? I want…” Joey had to pause to catch his train of thoughts, and Kaiba finally relented a little bit. Joey licked his lips, loosening his grip, breathing heavily and letting out a low whine. His fingers splayed along the arms of Kaiba’s suit jacket, crinkling the fabric in their wake as they traced upward and downward along Kaiba’s arm. “I want to make you feel good too.”

                Kaiba didn’t let it show on his face, a little taken aback by the sentimental statement, that wasn’t something that usually accompanied their little romps in his office.

                “Good, you’re learning what you’re here for.” Kaiba lined more nips along the side of Joey’s neck, trying to distract him with it while he freed his hands to finally remove his own clothes. “Sit pretty and touch yourself while I take off anything _else_ that you could make a mess of.”

                Kaiba wiped his hands on another piece of Joey’s discarded clothing so that he wouldn’t stain his nice suit any more than he already had. In all honesty, it was probably worth more than Joey’s entire wardrobe anyway.

                He watched Joey trace his fingers along his chest, brushing gently over the peaks of his nipples, his stomach twitching at the feeling on his overheated skin. Kaiba shrugged off his jacket, folding it slowly and laying it over the back of his desk chair. It wasn’t until he turned back around to watch and caught Joey’s gaze that he realized that he was being watched. Joey realized he’d been caught, and tossed Kaiba a lopsided smile as he slid his hand down along his stomach and took his own cock in his hand, doing slow, deliberate strokes. He was still shaking from the feeling.

                It certainly stroked Kaiba’s ego to see that, and he was more than happy to make a show of it. He slid his sleeves up to his elbows, undoing the zip on his pants.

                “Kaiba.” Joey signaled him closer with a flick of his wrist, shifting his body slowly up so that he was sitting up. Kaiba obliged, stepping closer and letting Joey be the one to finish the job.

                Joey laughed, sounding a little dazed, tugging Kaiba in closer by the elastic of his underwear and catching his mouth with a rather rough bump of their teeth. Kaiba easily took the lead of the kiss as Joey pushed his boxers off his hips, his fingers finding hard flesh and stroking him.

                “Fuck, Seto, please.” Joey broke the kiss for a second, pressing his face into the side of Kaiba’s neck. “I need you inside me.”

                “On your back again.” Seto demanded. Joey was pliant, and complied, eyes lidded as he looked up at Kaiba with the hint of a smile gracing his features and Kaiba felt that annoying flutter again. Kaiba gripped Joey by the thighs, pulling his body closer to the edge of the desk and pulling him flush against his hips, stroking over the flesh with his thumbs as he pried Joey’s legs wider apart. Kaiba couldn’t help but to laugh at the way that Joey’s entrance twitched in anticipation. “That hungry for cock, huh, Wheeler?”

                Kaiba didn’t have to wait for him to respond, he already knew the answer. Instead, he positioned himself, easing forward against the slight resistance of the tight hole and groaning as Joey’s body finally granted him entrance. He tried to keep himself as quiet as possible, though, wanting to hear the way that Joey’s breath hitched. Kaiba slowly slid the rest of the way home, Joey letting out a breathy groan as Kaiba was fully seated in him. Joey’s eyes slid closed, his hands roaming across his own body and trailing up along Kaiba’s arms before finally coming to rest on his shoulders. His fingers squeezed into Kaiba’s shoulders, both as a show of his affection and to ground himself. He was trying to keep himself from drifting off just yet, he wanted to be here for this. He always wound up a little tired when the Endorphin high hit and blissed him out.

                “Kaiba, please move. Please, please move.” Joey was whining without even realizing that he was. Kaiba recognized the distant tone to his voice, squeezing his hips gently and kneading the skin under his hands. It was affectionate and a little out of place in their scene, but it was more for Kaiba than for Joey, in all honesty.

                Kaiba readjusted his grip, digging in more roughly with his nails and starting a rough pace, earning a satiated groan from Joey. Joey’s breath hitched again, the unrelenting pace was too much for Joey’s already frayed self-control.

                “Fuck, Kaiba, I’m going to cum again!” Joey’s words came out as a desperate yip, and had he kept his mouth shut, Kaiba probably would have just kept fucking into him.

                “Like hell you are.” Kaiba stilled his hips, quick reflexes helping him to clamp his fingers down around Joey’s dick and halting him from actually hitting his release. Joey let out a long whine in protest, but was too caught up in the moment to actually do anything about it. Kaiba’s breathing had finally reached that ragged state that Joey had been pining after at the start of the night. “You’ll get to come when you beg for it.”

                “Fuck you!” Joey hissed, managing a half-hearted glare toward Kaiba. Seto responded in turn by pressing a hand firmly against the side of Joey’s face, pressing his cheek into the grain of the wood, but after a moment of struggling and trying to get his own hands to his cock with no real luck, he grunted. It didn’t help that Kaiba was keeping him just on the edge of release with slow, teasing fingers.

                “Either you beg or you don’t come at all.” Kaiba threatened, putting more pressure onto Joey’s cheek. There was a long beat of silence until Kaiba made to move his hand.

                “Fuck! Fuck you! You’re the only person I know who could fuck me until I’m about to burst and still be an insufferable prick about it. I… “Joey’s breath was still heaving. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do just fuck me already, please.”

                “Not very convincing, Wheeler. Do I need to remind you that you’re not in control here?” Joey’s body stiffened at the mention of the still very real leverage. Kaiba still had something to hold over his head, and Joey’s mind flashed back to thoughts of those pictures finding their way into the hands of any of his friends. Joey shot him another glare, but cleared his throat.

                “Wh… what do you want me to say?” The woodgrain scratched against his cheek, but didn’t actually hurt.

                “What are you?” Kaiba offered.

                “A size queen.” Joey felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he said it, but there was another thrill through his body at the humiliation. Kaiba hadn’t stopped moving his hips, though he was moving slower.

                “And who owns you tonight?”

                “I’m…” Joey had to lick at his dry lips and try a second time. “I’m yours.” It was hard to focus on anything else but the feeling of teetering on the edge. Kaiba was silent this time, and Joey realized he was expected to beg. “Oh please, please let me cum for you. Please, can I cum for you? You feel so good inside of me.” Joey looked up with pleading eyes.

                “Good.” Kaiba leaned in to whisper in Joey’s ear. “Cum for me.” Kaiba finally removed his fingers, and gave his attention to snapping his hips relentlessly into him. Joey couldn’t focus on it anymore, shaking through his second intense orgasm of the night, his body falling slack against the desk because he no longer had the energy to hold himself up. He realized that Kaiba was still speaking into his ear softly and kissing him. He was too out of it to focus on what he was saying, but Joey managed to lift his arms enough to loop them around Kaiba’s neck, holding him close while Kaiba chased his release. Kaiba’s composure was broken, his voice was breathy and low and Joey was sure that if his brain was able to catch up with what was actually being said, he’d probably deny it after the fact.

                Joey felt his pace hitch, and urged him closer to his own body as he groaned Joey’s name through his release. Still elated, but starting to feel the beginnings of his descent, Joey found himself smoothing Kaiba’s hair and mumbling sweet nothing into his boyfriend’s ear, letting him catch his breath.

                When Kaiba finally pulled back away from Joey, he glanced down at Joey, who grinned at him when their eyes met. It was infectious, and so Kaiba hid his own smile by kissing him. Joey took advantage, deepening the kiss and holding him tighter in his arms for a long moment.

                “Was that everything you were hoping for?” Kaiba asked, stroking his thumb along Joey’s jaw. He was already starting to drift off to sleep, but nodded, still smiling. Kaiba untangled himself from Joey’s arms, stepping away for a moment to get some tissues for clean up, so that he could move Joey to somewhere more comfortable to sleep. He didn’t want to hear the complaining that would come from letting him sleep on the desk without a blanket or a pillow. Besides, he had a couch in his office, it might as well be put to good use.

                Joey was awake enough to comply when Kaiba asked him to move so that he could clean him up and whatever mess that they’d made of his desk. Joey couldn’t be bothered to keep his eyes open to see what that mess was, he wanted to sleep, preferably snuggled up next to Kaiba.

\---

                Joey had apparently fallen asleep, because when he woke up he was tucked under a blanket on the couch in Kaiba’s office. It was dark, except for the lights pouring in from the city through the blinds. It was already dark out, and Joey wondered how long he’d been asleep for. He pushed himself up slightly, realizing that he was perched on Kaiba’s chest.

                “Did you sleep well?” Kaiba asked, taping away on his computer, rested on the small of Joey’s back. He waited until there was a breaking point, and moved the computer off of Joey, setting it beside them on the floor so that he could sit up fully.

                “Yeah… how long was I asleep for?” Joey asked, rubbing the gunk out of his eyes.

                “Maybe an hour or two?” Kaiba offered, reaching into his pocket for his own phone to check the time. Joey peeked at it himself.

                “An hour or two? It’s after 9 pm.” Joey laughed, stretching leisurely and draping himself back over Kaiba’s chest.

                “We can go home whenever you’re ready. I thought it was a good time to get some work in while I had peace.” Kaiba smirked, his hands coming to rest naturally across Joey’s back.

                “Isn’t Mokuba going to be worried?”

                “I’ve called him and let him know that we’re going to be late. I told him he didn’t have to wait up—“

                “So he’s going to be waiting on the couch in the foyer to tease us, huh?” Joey laughed, squeezing Kaiba closer. He knew that they needed to head out before too long, but damned if it wouldn’t feel good to just lie back down and go back to sleep right now.

                “Probably. It is Friday, so I wouldn’t doubt it.” Kaiba sighed. “Are you feeling alright?”

                “I feel awesome. A little sore from being slammed on a desk, maybe, but not bad.” Joey thought for a moment. “Though, I think you owe Yugi a day off next week, considering you interrupted us.”

                “I’m well aware. You said to plan it for when you didn’t expect it.”

                “I don’t get to see Yuge as much since he’s started working for you, you know? He’s busy.”

                “It’s not like you can’t just visit at work.”

                “Uh-uh, you’ve told me I have to keep us on the down low for right now while you work through your shit with your PR people.” Joey mimed Kaiba’s tone: “I don’t want to have a media circus, so I need to consult with someone on how to come out with this.” Kaiba shot Joey a look, and was silent for a long moment. “…What?”

                “Yugi knows already.”

                “What? No he doesn’t! I didn’t tell him anything about it!” Joey insisted.

                “You didn’t. I did.”

                “Why?”

                “Joey, I see him every day, and you see him at least once a week, he also sees Mokuba. It would be pretty hard for him not to find out.”

                “He wouldn’t have found out.”

                “Joey, he caught you snogging me in front of the mansion, I think he knows.” Damn it. He was right. Joey had tried really hard to forget about that.

                “You should have let me know that he knew, now he probably thinks I bailed on him to have filthy sex with you!” Kaiba stared at him for a long time, with an eyebrow quirked.

                “Isn’t that what you did?”

                “Well, yeah but I didn’t want him to know that! I’m never going to hear the end of it!” Joey groaned. There was that damned quirked eyebrow again.

                “Joey, I see him almost every day, I think he’s going to wear himself out about it before he even sees you again.” Kaiba assured, his fingers tracing down along his spine. “But, if you really want me to, I can give him a few paid days off next week. It’s up to him how he wants to use them.”

                “Ehh, close enough.” Joey shrugged, finally sliding himself off Kaiba’s lap, wanting to get back into some kind of clothing to avoid the creeping chill. “Can we get some food on the way home? I didn’t get to finish dinner.”

                “What do you want?” Kaiba stood as well, gathering up his computer and a couple of things that they’d strewn off his desk, no doubt to tidy up. Joey picked up his own scattered clothes, deciding to leave off the sticky boxers, though his jeans were pretty uncomfortable without them.  Joey thought over where would still be open at this hour of night that wasn’t a bar.

                “We could go to McDonalds?” Joey offered.

                “You’re going to make me pull up to the McDonalds in a sports car?”

                “Do you have any better suggestions?” Joey asked, staring at Kaiba, who didn’t respond, just sighing instead. Joey appreciated him restraining his immediate response, which had always been that his tastes should be better. With as long as they’d been together, you’d think they might have, but Joey had never really strayed from his poor upbringing, and more often than not he refused Kaiba’s money.

                Kaiba, finished with his somewhat excessive cleaning routine, joined Joey’s side, looking at him for a long moment, still not speaking.

                “What’s that look for?” Joey asked, bumping shoulders with him affectionately as they began to head toward the elevator.

                “You’re ridiculous, Wheeler.”

                “Yeah, but you love me.” Joey answered with a smirk, knowing it would irritate Kaiba and his apparent anti-affection attitude. Joey leaned back against the wall of the elevator, letting his eyes close while Kaiba silently pressed the button. No doubt the sentiment would start up their usual half-playful banter.

                “I do.” Kaiba said finally. Joey’s eyes shot open, mouth dropping open as he searched for words. His chest felt tight and warm. Kaiba had never said that, and frankly Joey had fully expected that he never would. Kaiba had always tip-toed around affection of all sorts, though he supposed it was sort of to be expected with the way he’d been progressively more open to shows of affection. It didn’t mean Joey was any more prepared to hear it.

                “Wait… seriously?” Joey managed it stiltedly. “What did you just say?”

                “What, are you suddenly hard of hearing? I said I love you.” Kaiba snapped.

                “You picked a weird time to say it.” Joey laughed, though immediately regretted it, realizing that probably wasn’t the answer that Seto was looking for.

                “I don’t care if you say it back, I wanted you to know.” Kaiba immediately went on the defensive, and Joey could already see him closing in on himself visibly as he drew his arms up across his chest and focused himself head ahead on the numbers as they ticked down to the first floor.

                Joey sighed softly through his nose as he felt like his heart was in his throat, stepping closer to Seto. He hesitated for just a moment before finally wrapping his arms around Kaiba’s waist, laying his forehead against the space between his shoulder blades. He felt Kaiba tense some under the touch, but he didn’t pull away.

                “I’m sorry. You caught me off guard.” Joey admitted, closing his eyes and trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “I love you too, Seto.” Kaiba’s shoulders seemed to relax a little, though it took a few long seconds before Kaiba finally placed a hand over Joey’s on his stomach.

                “You’re not saying that because it’s what you think I want to hear, right?”

                “No. I’m not going to lie to you about this. Besides, when do I ever tell you what you want to hear?” Joey said, smiling. He felt Kaiba’s body tremble as he laughed to himself, and felt relieved that he seemed to relax.

                “When you want McDonalds.”

                “I can afford my own McDonalds, you know.” Joey sighed, though he nuzzled into Kaiba’s back a little more.

                The elevator dinged again as they arrived at the lobby.

\----

                It was almost 10:30 when they finally arrived back home to the Kaiba mansion, Joey carrying his food that Kaiba had bought him. As expected, as soon as they entered the living area, Mokuba looked up at them. They spared whatever comment that he was about to make, however, when he noticed the food in their hands. Mokuba had grown an appetite, a kid after Joey’s own heart.

                “I hope you got me something.”

                “Of course.” Kaiba said, slumping down on the couch next to his brother and passing him his own bag of fast food, which Mokuba dived on immediately. Joey joined them, and they ate in relative silence (mostly due to Joey and Mokuba being focused on stuffing their faces). Eventually, though, Kaiba seemed to remotivate, getting to his feet.

                “I’m going to bed.” He said. He ruffled Mokuba’s hair as he passed, pausing in front of Joey, giving him a pointed look. “Don’t burn the house down.”

                “I’ll try not to.” He smiled softly, feeling the desire to sleep seeping into his own body as well, though he didn’t want to go to bed without dinner. Kaiba turned to leave when Joey made a soft kissing noise, looking at him questioningly. Kaiba glanced back at him, then toward Mokuba, who’d turned his head to try and hide his laughter. Kaiba made a point to roll his eyes, but leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. He crinkled his nose as he pulled away.

                “You taste like cheap fries.”

                “I love you.” Joey smiled at him. Kaiba again glanced at his younger brother, then sighed.

                “I love you too.” He added lowly. He stood up straighter, tipping his head in the direction of Mokuba. “Make sure he doesn’t stay up all night.”

                “You’re one to talk.” Mokuba shot back. They lapsed back into silence after Kaiba left the room. It took a long time for Mokuba to finally speak up again. “You should feel special, you know?”

                “Why?”

                “I don’t think I’ve ever heard Kaiba say that to anyone. He doesn’t even say it to me.”

                “Wait… really?” Joey quirked an eyebrow.

                “I mean, I know he loves me, he just doesn’t say it. You must really be something else, Joey.” Mokuba laughed eventually, he didn’t seem offended that Kaiba had said it, surprised though for sure. “I’m glad. Just make sure you don’t hurt him.”

                “…Are you threatening me?”

                “No. Just remember who has say in what goes into your food.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy heck this thing took f o r e v e r to actually get posted because I'm working on like 4 other fics at the moment.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this sin!


End file.
